Hybrid-electric vehicles have been developed to utilize an electric battery and a gasoline engine to power the vehicle. Depending on the particular situation, the hybrid-electric vehicle may automatically switch from electric to gasoline (and vice versa) depending on current driving patterns of the driver. As an example, if the user is driving in the city, electric power may activate to reduce gasoline consumption. If the vehicle is driving on the highway, gasoline may power the vehicle. While these current solutions may further extend the range of the vehicle, further efficiencies are not being realized. Accordingly, a need exists in the industry.